The ease and simplicity associated with sending short text messages (SMS) over cellular and WiFi networks combined with the proliferation of smart devices has created a notable safety issue for motor vehicle operators using this technology. The process, which involves, but is not limited to, reading an incoming message, selecting a contact to address, typing of the message and possibly reading it over, is very distracting to the driver. The sequence of actions involves releasing one or both hands from the steering wheel and taking eyes away from the road—not to mention the distracted attention span.
Distracted driving is a major cause of death/injury. In fact, in some instances it is so prevalent that acronyms exist for the condition. For example, DWT denotes driving while texting which is a major problem. Some states have outlawed DWT. Statistics from the United States Department of Transportation National Highway Traffic Safety Administration (NHTSA) (e.g. http://www.distraction.gov/content/get-the-facts/facts-and-statistics.html) indicate thousands of people die each year and hundreds of thousands are injured. For young drivers, over 20 percent of the accidents are due to distracted driving while using a phone. This presents a technical problem for which a technical solution using a technical means is needed.